Konoha High School:The New Generation 2008
by TheDancerLovesItachi
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a new student at Konoha High School,a sexy one at that & like always she's caught the attention of someone or someones!A Funny Sexy Senior, An Arrogant Sexy Junior, And A Sweet Loud Hot Junior,Trouble is gonna brew up! Rated M 2 Be Safe
1. School's Here

Chapter 1: School's Here

**Chapter 1: School's Here!**

Wake Up Chick! Wake up Chick Wak…BOOM

She looked at her now smashed pink alarm clock on the floor. "Damn alarm clock" she mumbled to herself and rolled out of bed. She yawned and stretched for a minute then looked at the pink calendar on the wall "Damn…Monday I hate Monday's it's just another d…oh my gawsh!" she exclaimed, "Today's Monday! It's my first day at Konoha High School!" She said running to her closet. "Hmm…" she said looking around her huge walk in closet, "what to wear what to wear?" she said looking puzzled for a moment. "Ah, I know" she said pulling out a pair of short denim shorts, a black Ralph Lauren Polo, and a white under shirt from New York and Company. "Perfect" she said smiling; "now for some shoes" she said throwing the clothes on her bed and going into her Air Jordan closet. (AN: Sakura's parents are very wealthy and live in a fairly large house, but she wanted a place of her own so her parents bought her a house…well more like a mini mansion, down the street from them) "I think I'll wear…my playoff fusions! " she said taking them out the box and carefully placing them next to her thrown clothes that laid lifelessly on her pink bed. She walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror "OH MY GOODNESS!" she yelled touching her hair, "I need to do something with this PRONTO" she said taking out a comb and a flat iron she then raised her arms and sniffed under them. "Oh Gah! Right after I take a shower!" She said pulling back the curtains and turning the faucet on, after 10 minutes in the shower she got out and started doing her hair. After about 30 minutes of doing her hair and carefully applying her make-up she put her clothes on and grabbed her Nike backpack and her black XO purse and headed down stairs for breakfast. She got a box of Apple Jaxs off of the refrigerator and poured herself a bowl. After eating she walked down the hall way and she took one last look in the mirror before heading out the door. "Wish me luck Pooh!" she said to her now awoke Chihuahua, her dog barked in reply. She smiled and walked out of her front door, "Konoha High School…here I come!"

She walked down the side walk towards Konoha High. She looked up at the sky, "it's such a beautiful day" she thought to herself, as she was walking and looking at the sky she bumped into someone and fell. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean t…" "Whatever" the girl said cutting her off, "Watch where you're going pinky" and with that the blonde girl walked off. "What a bitch…hope she doesn't go to the same high school I do…if she does we gone have some problems ion like folks like that" she said while walking up to the school. "Well" she said gulping, "here we go" she walked into the front door of the school and it seemed like time just stopped, everyone stared at her as if she was an alien. She walked down the hallway looking confident, but was nervous as hell. She heard whispers from boys and ignored them but one boy in particular, who had onyx eyes and hair, whispered to another boy who had blonde hair and blue eyes. "Damn shawty got a fat ass" the onyx haired boy whispered, "hell yeah on my life I would hit that" the blonde boy replied back. Sakura stopped and looked at the boy with the onyx hair, "wanna run that by me again?" she asked raising an eyebrow, Sasuke being the sexy popular guy he was just looked at her and smirked, "I said shawty got a fat ass" he looked down at her ass and licked his lips, "a very fat ass" he said smirking and looking back up at her. She rolled her eyes in reply and started to walk away, but the boy grabbed her arm, "don't walk away from me while I'm giving you a compliment…what's your name?" he asked looking her up and down, she jerked her arm away "Sakura" she spat out, "Sakura…means cherry blossom…" he looked at her again "well I got a new name fo you, sexy cherry blossom" he said with a grin, "bye the way…my names Sasuke" "whateva" she said walking away from him and going into the office. "What an ass!" she said sitting down in a chair, waiting for someone to give her a class schedule.


	2. The Ino Factor

Chapter 1: School's Here

**Chapter 2: The "Ino" Factor**

After Sakura got her class schedule from the office, she walked into the hallway realizing that it was empty. "Damn" she thought with frustration, "must be late for class." She looked down at her class schedule and saw that her 1st class was Literature, Mr. Kakashi Hatake, Room 304 11th grade hall. "Aww great" she said "now I gotta run all the way to the 11th grade hall, shit!" She started running down the 11th grade hallway and stopped at room 304 when she heard talking and yelling, "Damn! That classroom is kind of loud!" she thought, before taking a deep breath and walking into the loud class room, everyone stopped their talking and stared at her…once again! She stared at the rest of the class and saw that Sasuke and the blue eyed boy was in the same class with her, they were with a bunch of the other football players. "Aye Sakura, bring yo ass over here let me get at you for a minute!" Sasuke yelled across the room "umm talking to me like that…u wont get at me for a LONG time" she said rolling her eyes, and then found a seat next to a blue haired girl with white eyes the jocks snickered and Sasuke gave them a glare meaning to shut up. "H-hi" the white eyed girl said shyly, "M-my names H-hinata, H-hinata Hyuuga…w-what's yours?" Sakura smiled, she thought it was kind of cute that she stuttered a little bit, "My name's Sakura, Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you Hinata" she said smiling, crossing her legs in the chair and then opening up a new notebook to start writing down what was on the board. Before she could start writing something down in her notebook, she heard someone utter her name behind her. She turned around and saw the same blonde girl that bumped into her earlier and saw her get up "oh great," she thought "what does SHE want?" The blonde girl came up to Sakura with a mug on her face but didn't say anything, Sakura just rolled her eyes and started to write down what was on the board but was stopped when someone pushed her shoulder, she turned around and saw the blonde girl. "Aye I know you saw me mugging you girl, and when I mug somebody they usually TRY to say something back but can't because they too scared and what kind of bull-shit was that with MY Sasuke-kun?" She said with her hands on her hips, everyone was quiet now because they wanted to hear what was going on. Sakura rolled her eyes and turned around then looked at her "apparently he ain't yours if he trying to get at me" Sakura said smiling and staring up at the blonde girl "LOOK we are just going through a phase right now, and you need to stay away from him PINKY!" the blonde girl said yelling now, Sakura just laughed and looked up at her "well what kind of phase is THAT? I ain't ever heard of a phase where the boy is trying to holla at another girl when he already got a girl! Oh wait… yes I have it means that he either cheating on you or he's gonna dump yo ass!" Sakura said grinning, the blonde girl rolled her eyes and stormed off, "This ain't over PINKY!" the blonde girl yelled while walking out into the hall way then slamming the door. "DAMN!" The whole class said before bursting out with laughter "Man you snapped on her ass!" she heard a blonde girl with four pigtails say, "that's what's up right there! By the way my name's Temari Sabaku" the girl said smiling and looking at her "oh my name's Sakura, Sakura Haruno" she said smiling back, "well welcome to Konoha High School, the girl you just snapped on was Ino, the most popular girl in school, she's a cheerleader and A Sasuke fan-girl as you can see" Temari said "Thanks and I didn't WANT to snap on her she just got all in my face and I don't take kindly to folks who snap at me or get in my face for nonsense or no apparent reason." Sakura said back, "well no one but me, Sasuke and Naruto, the boy with the blonde hair and blue eyes, has had the balls to lash back on her like that" Temari said "and I guess that's why you hang out with the seniors huh?" Sakura asked. "How'd you know about that?" Temari asked, "I saw you in the hall way with a group of seniors, yall were talking and laughing so I just took a wild guess and said that all yall was cool" Sakura said smiling slightly, "oh yeah where's the teacher?" Sakura asked curiously "Oh you mean Kakashi-Sensei? He's always late" Temari said looking at her cell-phone, "but never this late he's like 30 minutes late and class is almost over" she said finishing her sentence, just then someone appeared in a cloud of smoke in front of the class, he had on a mask covering part of his left eye and a book in his hands, "sorry class I had to get a cat out of a tr…" "LIAR!" the whole class screamed at him before he could finish his sentence, his sweat dropped. "Well alright since class is almost over…you guys can do whatever for the next 10 minutes," He said while sitting down in a chair behind his desk and taking out the orange book. "ok…that was kind of weird" Sakura said looking strangely at him then looking back at Temari, "yeah but hey that's how he is…he's always late, im surprised he hasn't gotten fired by principal Tsunade yet" she said laughing a bit. "Oh," Sakura said giggling, "well what's your class schedule look like Temari? I have Math next I think, with Yuuhi Kurenai" she said, "I do too! Let me see your schedule" Temari said while taking hers out, Sakura handed her schedule to Temari, she looked over both of theirs then smiled; "we both have everything together except for our exploratory classes, you take art while I take cosmetology, but we will end up in Physical Ed. Together" Temari said smiling. "Righteous!" Sakura said while taking her class schedule back from Temari, just at that instance the school bell rang and everyone filed out of the class "see you in Math!" Temari screamed from the hallway "alright!" Sakura screamed back. Sakura was getting her books together when she noticed that only her, the jocks, Sasuke, and Naruto, were left in the room, they all walked up to Sakura and Sasuke looked at Sakura smirking…once again she just rolled her eyes in reply. "Man oh man…baby how come you won't let me get at you hmm?" Sasuke asked her looking her up and down slowly "because…" Sakura answered "because…what?" Sasuke said inching closer to her "because I…don't wanna be with anyone well…anyone like YOU at this moment…" she said looking at him then Naruto, he smiled at her…a gentle sweet smile, she smiled back; Sasuke saw this and glared at Naruto, Naruto just ignored it. "Uhm…hey" Sakura said looking at Naruto, he smiled again and replied "hey". "Well… I gotta go to Math so I'll see you guys later…bye Naruto" Sakura said smiling and walking out of the door "bye" Naruto said while staring at her ass, Sasuke punched him in the face and Naruto fell to the ground, "Aye don't you veer talk to her again…you got it Uzumaki?" Naruto just got up and placed a lopsided grin on his face before walking out and saying "eh… I rather not"


	3. Math,Lunch,& A Meeting With An Uchiha

Chapter 1: School's Here

**Chapter 3: Math, Lunch, perverted seniors, and a Meeting with an Uchiha**

She wasn't' late for math class, thank Kami! She said to herself as she opened the door to math class and found a seat next to a brown haired girl with 2 brown buns on either side of her head. The brown haired girl stared at her for a minute "hey aren't you that girl who snapped on Ino in Kakashi's class?" she asked while popping a piece of bubble gum into her mouth, "Uhm…yeah, how'd you…" "News travels around here fast, well I'm here to tell you, good job…that bitch has been working on everyone's nerves including mine…" she said while smacking on the bubble gum, "want a piece?" she asked holding out a piece of gum. "Sure, thanks" Sakura said while taking a piece from her and popping it into her mouth, "By the way my names Ten-Ten, what's yours?" she asked "Sakura, Sakura Haruno" Sakura said smiling "Oh…you have a pretty name…doesn't it mean cherry blossom?" she asked looking at Sakura then her pink hair, "I can see why they named you that, your hair is a pretty color". "Yes it means cherry blossom and thank you" Sakura said smiling. "So when is the teacher coming in? I hope he or she isn't late like Mr. Hatake, "Oh don't worry about that, Mrs. Sarutobi (A.N. Asuma never died and him and Kurenai got married in the summer, before school started.) Is never late she is such a perfectionist," she said looking at the clock. "Ok Well if she's married how come on my schedule it says Ms. Kurenai Yuuhi?" Sakura asked looking at her schedule, Ten-ten laughed a little, "because Kurenai is a wild thing…she's a free spirit she doesn't like being tied down…why she got married? Don't ask because I don't know!" she said looking at the door and that's when Ms. Kurenai came in. "Hello class," she said smiling, "we are going to have a good year aren't we?" she asked looking at everyone through her crimson eyes, there were a few groans from the back of the class, but other than that everyone replied with a low "yes". 'Anyways let's get on to the lesson" she said turning her back to the class, she started to write some algebra problems on the board. "Oh great…" Sakura thought "algebra…I hate it! It isn't like im not good in it…I just hate it!" she sighed and started copying down what Kurenai sensei had wrote down on the board.

Her next period was lunch; she walked into the large lunchroom and looked around for a familiar face, that's when she saw Temari. Temari was at a table with a couple of seniors by the looks of it they were all wearing senior jackets except for one who had a senior football jacket on, one of the guys had red hair and aqua eyes with black eyeliner the one with the football jacket on had purple face paint on, brown hair and brown eyes, another one had rusty brown hair and red streaks going down either sides of his face and he had a dog on his head, the last boy had long brown hair with white eyes, just like Hinata, Temari saw her and waved for her to come over, Sakura smiled a little and walked over. "You guys this is my friend Sakura she's new here, Sakura have a seat girl!" Temari said patting the empty stool in between her and the boy with the paint on his face, she sat down and looked at everyone at the table; they were looking at her too. The boy next to her gave her a grin and looked at her, "My names Kankuro Sabaku, I'm captain of the senior football team" he said. "Oh so your Temari's big bro aye?" she said looking up at him "Yeah" he said smiling, "you know…you are like really REALLY hot" he said licking his lips, "Uhm…thanks" she said looking at the red head boy across from her, he looked at her and gave a small grin "sup?" he said, "the names Gaara Sabaku captain on the senior basketball team…I agree with my overly horny brother…your pretty hot to be a…what grade are you in?" he asked his eyes lowering to her chest, "11th…the same as your sister, HEY! My eyes are up here Gaara!" she said pointing to her eyes, "Oh my bad to be a junior…you are built pretty well" Gaara said; Sakura just rolled her eyes and looked on to the two other boys who WEREN'T being perverts. "You two…what are you guys name's?" she asked pointing to each of them, "Neji…Neji Hyuuga captain of the senior baseball team," he licked his lips "man you making me a little hungry…lemme get a taste of that cherry" he said grinning. "Uhm…No how about you kiss my ass?" Sakura said turning to the next boy eyeing him "what's yours?" Sakura asked "Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka captain of the senior track team…but girl I ain't even gone lie you do look good and yeah you do have a nice body to be a junior…and yeah I do want a taste of that cherry, now can I get it?" he asked licking his sharp fangs. "TEMARI!" Sakura whined, "ok you guys stop it before I hurt all of you" Temari said glaring at each one of them, each one of them sighed and started to stare at Sakura longingly, Sakura just rolled her eyes and started to talk to Temari. "Hey you wanna go get something to eat?" Temari asked "Yeah sure" Sakura replied getting up "Damn boy shawty fine and jay walking! Look what she rocking!" Kankuro said pointing at her feet, "those came out Saturday didn't they?" she rolled her eyes and nodded, "Yeah, along with…" she stared at his feet he had on the green and white fusions "those…dude you jocked my shoes! I have those in my closet!" he grinned "yeah well I got them on my feet! Anyways how about you let me buy you and my sister some lunch…you can get anything you want baby" he said smiling at her. Temari smiled at her older brother…he just didn't know when to quit, "Ok let's get one thing straight…one im NOT your baby, two im not eating ANYTHING from that cafeteria lunch line…what do I look like? And three…I want some McDonalds!" Kankuro chuckled and nodded his head "Ok, Alright Sakura, you ain't my baby…yet…but ok we can go to Mickey D's come on follow me" with those words he walked out of the cafeteria doors and down the hall with Temari and Sakura behind him. Sasuke and Naruto were at they're lockers…the usual fan girls huddled around them, when Sasuke caught a glimpse of pink pass him by, he pushed passed the fan girls and saw Sakura he grinned and licked his lips. "Aye yo, Sakura!" Sakura stopped in her tracks, so did Temari and Kankuro, she turned around slowly only to meet Sasuke Uchiha's face, she rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" she asked in annoyance "you already know what I want girl but uhm…" he looked at Kankuro with an arched eyebrow "where are you going with…him?" she rolled her eyes…_who does he think he is? Asking me where im going and shit I ain't his girlfriend! _"Im going…to go…get some lunch…with Temari" she paused and looked back at Kankuro who was grinning "and her idiot brother Kankuro…" she said folding her arms across her chest and arching an eyebrow. Sasuke laughed, that's when Naruto came over Sakura's knees practically turned into jelly. Naruto licked his lips slowly, seductively, and then he grinned at her, shit...he was soooo FINE! "You…are going to lunch with him? No...nawl that is unacceptable you let me take you to lunch…in my car and after lunch maybe we can just chill in my car for a while and…ya know" he quirked his eyebrows up suggestively and then he winked at her she couldn't help but burst out into laughter. "The hell? You don't get the picture do you? I don't want to do SHIT with you now go the FUCK away" she said staring at him with her hands on her hips, she saw his eyes go from onyx to red in a matter of seconds, she was so intrigued by his eyesight that she didn't even notice that he had grabbed her by the wrist and pushed her up against the lockers…she could feel his chest up against hers, her abs against her stomach, his...oh god… _'This boy is huge!'_ she thought, 'FUCK he needs to get off of me…wait, just play it cool Sakura just play it cool' Sakura said to herself. His fan girls were pissed; along with Naruto and Kankuro…Temari was like in inch of a second from beating the shit out of the Uchiha kid, how he dare touch her friend like that! He stared at her with the red eyes…'sharingan' she thought, her parents had taught her about that some time ago when she was a little girl. "Listen here Sakura" his lips were dangerously close to hers "quit playing games with me…I know you want me…no girl can resist me…I…" 'SMACK!' she slapped him and he let go of her wrists she looked at him her eyes flashed a dark green "Except for this one" she hissed "see unlike those other girls who you can woo and get into bed with a snap of a finger, im MUCH more complicated than that Uchiha, MUCH more, get that into your thick skull that I DO NOT WANT YOU!" she moved away from him and proceeded to walk out the front door, she looked back at Kankuro and Temari "are we getting lunch or what?" she asked looking at the two teens who had their mouths agape, "uhh... yeah, whatever you want" Kankuro replied breaking the silence and walking towards her to the front doors of the school. '**She cant resist me for long' **Sasuke thought, '**I felt it…I saw it in her eyes…she wanted me right then and there…heh… **he grinned while rubbing his cheek, **I'll have that ass in no time!**

After lunch at Mickey D's they came back to school, as they were walking through the doors of the school, Temari heard her cell phone ring, she picked it up and answered. "Hello…Yeah…SAY WHAT? Fuck No, Hell No! Ok we're coming…Alright, bye!" she looked at Sakura then Kankuro…Kankuro knew that look ALL to well…something was going down. He grabbed Sakura and put her on his back, grabbing her ass in the process, she hit him in the shoulder…HARD. "Aye watch your hands Kankuro! And why am I on your back and where are you taking me?" he chuckled then replied "Temari gave you 'The Look' and that look either means one of two things…one some mess has started, or two a fight is about to go down…and personally…I think it's a little bit of both and it involves you." "Come on we are about to put this shit to rest right here and right now come on Kankuro and bring your piggy back rider along with you!" Temari said while storming down the hallway…boy was she pissed! "Aye! Temari! Slow the FUCK down!" Kankuro said half walking half running, "If I fuck up my shoes it's gonna be your mother fucking fault and there's gonna be hell to pay!" he yelled catching up to her "Oh shut the fuck up Kankuro you know daddy will buy you a new pair of shoes in a mother fucking heart beat so quit being a little ass and keep walking!" she said turning a corner and walking through two double doors which led her outside to a side walk leading to a large green building labeled 'Yondaime Uzumaki Gymnasium' she yanked open the double doors and stormed over to a group of girls who were in the middle of the gymnasium floor giggling and talking amongst each other. "AYE I HEARD YOU WERE TALKIG SHIT ABOUT MY GIRL SAKURA…WE ABOUT TO END THIS SHIT RIGHT HERE AND NOW YAMANAKA!" Temari yelled, the bleach haired blond turned around and smirked, "Yes…I think we should end it…shouldn't we Sabaku?"


	4. Gym,Sakura VS Ino

Chapter 1: School's Here

**Chapter 4: Gym, Sakura Vs. Ino**

"Kankuro put me down!" Sakura demanded, "Alright ok don't get your thongs in a knot baby girl" he said while putting her down, he began to chuckle and she smacked him on the back of the head, "Hey that's not funny Sabaku!" as those words left the cherry blossom's mouth Ino looked over Temari's shoulder and a grin spread across her face, she pushed past Temari and walked right up to Sakura. Temari grabbed Ino by her shoulders and spent her around so that they could be face to face with each other, she raised her fist back, ready to punch but Kankuro grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Ino. "This is Sakura's battle…not yours…calm yourself down Temari…" Ino rolled her eyes and brushed her shoulder off like nothing happened then she began to speak. "Told you this wouldn't be over pinky… I wanna fight you…right here and right now!" Ino said crossing her arms over her chest, while staring at the pink haired girl, Sakura stared at her for a minute before speaking, "You want to fight me…why? Is it because your so called 'boyfriend' wants me and not YOU? Oh no…no, no, no! I don't fight over stupid shit like that girl, you can go somewhere else with that!" with those words Sakura turned around and began to walk away, as soon as she did that Ino grabbed her by her long pink locks, and stopped her in her tracks, Sakura froze…the whole gym got quiet... Temari was itching to punch that girl right in the face but…Kankuro was holding her back. Sakura turned around slowly…her eyes were pitch black now and she was mad…VERY mad. "Did…did you just pull my hair?" she asked very slowly, like she couldn't believe she was asking the question, "Yes, yes I did pull your hair PINKY," Ino poked her forehead, "what are YOU gonna do about it?" That was it that struck Sakura's last nerve she gathered chakra into her fist and punched Ino square in the face…it sent her flying to the other side of the gym, people were gathered around them yelling 'FIGHT, FIGHT!' and 'WHOOP THAT HOE!' and 'BEAT HER ASS!'. Sakura walked slowly, eyes ablaze, over to the other side of the gym where her punch had sent Ino flying. She knelt down by Ino and looked at her, she looked up at Sakura with a look of hatred, she spat in Sakura's face. "I should kill you…you stupid pink haired bitch…I really sho…" CRACK! Sakura had punched her smack dab in her jaw "See I should have killed YOU with that punch…but I didn't center enough chakra into my fist and plus…you aren't even worth it. You see Ino; I was trained as a little girl, by the one and only Tsunade, the 5th hokage AND the principle of this school…so do you know what THAT means? It MEANS I have brute strength…SUPER strength if you will…enough to kill the strongest male…or FEMALE alive, In other words that means don't fuck with me or you'll get fucked up, now get your ass up and let me heal your jaw" Sakura said while doing hand signs, her hands glowed green, she was just about to heal Ino's face when Principle Tsunade and Gai Sensei walked in, one of Ino's little lackeys went and snitched to both of them. "SAKURA HARUNO REPORT TO MY OFFICE IMMEDIATLEY…IMMEDIATLEY!" she yelled Sakura got up and took one last look at Ino; the bitch was smirking with pleasure. Sakura looked at Kankuro and then Temari, she saw Temari smiling slyly and Kankuro wink at her, "Hmm…looks like they know what I got now." Sakura said while following Tsunade into her huge office.


End file.
